Release
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: SLASH PWP! Post "Obsession." What they had was strictly physical, a reassurance that they were still alive and that they weren't alone. Warning: This is pretty graphic, don't read if that upsets you!


**Release**

**Summary:** Post "Obsession," It was strictly physical between them. A reassurance that they were still alive, they weren't alone.

**Disclaimer:** Only one person ever said that I should ever write for the show, but since nobody else seems to agree with that, I am still stuck with nothing to show for my devotion except pages upon pages of stories and smut.

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo (I know I said I was going to trip you guys up by writing a TIVA, but apparently that would signify the beginning of the apocolypse, so I think I'll prevent the end of the world for now)

**Warning: **You know what this story consists of? Smut. Male/Male very graphic smut. If that bothers you... why are you even on this page? Not to be nasty or anything, but really, with the summary, and the RATING, I see no reason why you would have even clicked over in the first place.

**Author's Note: **This story takes place directly after Obsession. Now keep in mind, I don't remember exactly what was said between the two of them, it's been a while since I've seen the episode, and I just got the power back like a few minutes ago (bad thunderstorm) so I couldn't look it up. I got the basic jist of the lines, but I apologize for them not being exact. Also, if you haven't seen Obsession, well I'm sorry, but this story is spoiler-y. So if you don't want to be spoiled, then you shouldn't read this story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I broke Rule 10," Tony rolled his eyes, "again. 'Never get personally involved on a case.'" He said down on the saw horse nearest to me.

I sighed heavily. I should have listened to Ziva when she told me Tony was obsessed with Dana Hutton. I should have been the one to talk to him about this, not her. He would listen to me, trust me. He couldn't trust Ziva when it came to his personal feelings.

"That's the one I always have the most trouble with too." I wasn't one to offer verbal comfort. It was always hard for me to put my thoughts into words. But my team knew that I was always here if they needed me.

For a while, we just sat in silence. I knew that he was here for a purpose; I just had to wait for him to bring it up. If I brought it up, he'd run away screaming. Maybe not literally, but damn close.

So I waited. I wasn't really what you would call a patient man, but I could wait if the situation called for it. Like now.

Twenty minutes passed before Tony looked at me. It was full of despair. He really came to care for this woman, when he barely even knew her. He had lost so many women in his life that he cared about, I wasn't sure how much more he could take. Every day I was afraid that he wouldn't be able to take anymore.

He stood up and approached me. I didn't move, I let him come to me. He was completely silent, but then again, he usually was when he came over like this. Tony was always an interesting character. He could talk your ear off over the most ridiculous of things. But when something was truly bothering him, he bottled up and preferred not to say anything.

He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. It confused me. He had never done that before. It wasn't bad, and I didn't push him away. It was just new.

Then he leaned forward, his head bending down to brush his lips against mine. He had never done that before either.

I knew the second he walked down the stairs that he was here for sex. He came to me every time he was upset, and I went to him. When I shot Michelle Lee, I went to Tony's apartment and fucked him into the floor boards. When Jeanne Benoit walked out of Tony's life—both times—he came to me and fucked me so hard I couldn't sit without cringing for a week. It was how we worked. Neither one of us thought this thing was anything more than it was. We weren't gay or anything. It was just physical reassurance that we were still here. Sometimes, we needed that.

But kissing was something we had never done. In a normal situation, Tony would have just pulled my pants down and started preparing to enter me. Now, it felt like he was _seducing _me.

He pulled me in closer and kissed me with everything he had. His tongue pushed against my lips, forcefully asking for entrance. Even if I wanted to deny him—which I didn't, not really—I couldn't. He was too insistent.

His hands were all over me, starting at my neck, he moved his long fingers into my hair and pulled. I groaned in pain, but it was swallowed by his kiss. Then he moved his hands down my back to the bottom of my shirt. Before I could think, my shirt was being pulled off.

As soon as it was gone, Tony attacked my mouth again, even more forceful than before. The kiss stole my breath. I had kissed many women in my life, but it never felt like this before. Tony pushed every button I had and his tongue moved in ways I had never experienced before. But at the same time, it held so much depression and desperation, it broke my heart. So I kissed back, just as forcefully, to let him know, without words, that I was still with him. I was still here, and I wasn't going anywhere.

My back hit the wall, which caught me off guard. I wasn't even aware that we had been moving. My groaned at the pain of connecting with the unmovable block, but Tony's hands found my fully hard cock and I stopped caring about pain.

He pushed my pants down to my knees and I kicked them the rest of the way. He pushed his hips against mine, shoving his erection against me. That, his kiss, plus the friction from the denim of his jeans sent me on the verge of coming already, and he barely touched me.

He finally pulled his mouth off of mine. His heavy breaths tickled my face. He didn't pull away any farther than a couple of inches.

Without breaking eye contact, I reached forward to free his cock from the confines of his pants, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the sides of my head. I groaned again, but this time in pleasure.

Tony dropped to his knees.

My breath hitched. He looked up at me as his mouth hovered over my cock. I didn't even know that I was doing it, but I bucked my hips forward, begging him to take me in that mouth. He drove me crazy with just a kiss, I couldn't imagine what else he could do.

His tongue appeared between his lips and slid along my cock from my mushroom tip all along my base till he hit pelvis. It was wet and warm and gritty and it felt fucking fantastic. And he wasn't done yet.

He danced across the slit as I leaked pre come. He didn't look grossed out. Actually, he took it all onto his tongue and swallowed it down. I wished I had something to grip. Watching him lick at me like I was an ice cream cone was too fucking hot for me to handle. I wanted him inside me, to fuck me like I've never been fucked before.

I stopped breathing entirely as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked me in. My knees threatened to give out as my whole body shook. I was actually surprised I didn't come right then. But it was close.

I grabbed a chunk of Tony's hair and pulled him off of me. As much as I desperately wanted to climax, I wanted it to come from having Tony buried balls deep in my ass, and if I finished now, that wouldn't happen.

He stood up, pressing his entire body against me. I pushed him back, but only a little. I wanted to return the favor.

I don't know why I got on my knees, or why I suddenly decided that I wanted to taste the man in front of me. But I still found myself pulling his fly down. I reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. It twitched as it met with the cold air of my basement, but it didn't shrink. Pre come slipped out of his slit and onto the floor, his jeans, his shoes, and into my hand.

I looked up, hoping to catch his eye, but they were closed. He still had that pained look from earlier on his face. I sighed heavily before leaning forward and engulfing the head into my mouth.

Tony was big, at six feet two that was to be expected. I had a hard time fitting my mouth around it, but somehow I managed. His fell back and he moaned softly. I opened my mouth as wide as I could to swallow more of him down. Warm liquid slid down the back of my throat. I thought I would have been disgusted, but I liked it. It was bitter, but sweet at the same time.

I moved my mouth up and down on him as I sucked. My tongue slid across the flesh, desperate to taste every inch of skin that it could reach. Tony buried his fingers into my hair. It sent shivers down my spine.

The hurt was still on his face, but I could see that pleasure was trying to break through. It shouldn't take much to push him over that edge.

I pulled my mouth away, much to my own displeasure. Tony's eyes popped open and stared down at me.

I stood up and pressed my back against the wall. No words were said as I turned around. I pushed my feet apart and braced my palms against the cold concrete. I felt Tony as he neared me, his arms wrapping around my chest to pull me against him. His face was buried into my hair as he breathed me in. I shook, my eyes fell closed as my head dropped into my chest.

Seconds later, I felt Tony cold, slick finger push against my hole. I pushed back against him. I knew he wouldn't waste a lot of time preparing me. He never did and he knew that I didn't really like it. But even still, he was taking too damn long!

I pushed back against his finger again before I felt him remove it. I groaned at the loss, while simultaneously preparing myself for him to enter me.

Without mercy, he shoved his entire cock in my anus. I growled, my head falling against the concrete wall as my eyes clenched tight. My backside burned but I couldn't find it in me to tell him to stop. I wanted this as much as he needed it.

His movements were slow at first. He most likely realized how much his initial thrust hurt me, so he was giving me time now to get used to having him in me. Every push sent his cock into my prostate. Sweat poured over my body.

Fuck, it felt too good. I wanted him deeper, faster, harder. My ass was on fire and it got worse every time Tony moved. But the pain blended with the ecstasy that I felt. I was so close to coming.

Tony's hands were all over me, pinching my nipples, sliding over my abdomen. His head was buried in the nape of my neck. Something wet dripped onto my shoulder, like a tear drop. Or more.

Tony choked out a sob, the only sound he's made in almost as hour. I grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at me, but he didn't lift his head. He grabbed my cock and stroked it once. Just once, but it was enough.

My knees gave out and I came with a loud cry as I collapsed to the floor. I shot at the wall over and over again as I felt the liquid heat feel my backside. Tony dropped to his knees so he stayed in me. I rocked back against him, trying to prolong my orgasm as long as possible.

I was finally spent. I could barely hold myself up anymore, and I could tell by the way Tony leaned against me that he was having the same problem.

He still hadn't said a word. He hadn't said a single word since he told me how he screwed up. I pulled away from him so I could get a good look at his face.

His cheeks were wet, his eyes were bloodshot. He looked completely broken. I wanted to reach out and pull him in. Hold him close and let him know in that embrace that he wasn't alone, that he was loved. In a twisted demented way that didn't fit into standard categories, I did love Tony. He was the one person I knew I could always trust. He would stick by me no matter how badly I screwed up. He wasn't afraid to stand up to me when I needed it. I didn't think that I wanted to marry him, or grow old with him. Hell, I was already old. But he was an important part of my life, and I would be lost if I didn't have him.

But I never moved. I stayed where I was. I didn't move as he tucked himself back in, straightened himself out and stood up. I didn't even bother to grab my clothes, I just watched as he headed for the stairs.

He grabbed the railing and finally turned back to look at me. His face was still stained from fallen tears, but the desperation was gone. In its place was a small grin. It wasn't his full cheeky smile that he wore at work, this one was more grateful, and definitely more real.

"See you at work, boss."

I nodded my response. Then he was gone. As soon as I heard the front door open and close, I smiled, my head falling back with a loud thud on the concrete.

Nothing changed. This was still strictly physical, a need to reassure ourselves that we were both alive and well. Tony may have changed the game tonight, but he didn't suddenly expect flowers and other romantic gestures.

I don't think I've ever been so relieved.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, so talk to me!**

**Bob**


End file.
